


All I Wanna Be (Is In Your Company)

by Snap_crackle_spock



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, anyway i wrote this at midnight, listen I just love my boy sm and I'm Upset we never actually got The Shirt, no beta no revisions we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_crackle_spock/pseuds/Snap_crackle_spock
Summary: As he stands there, the pool water trailing down his face, she can’t help but think about how this is when he looks most beautiful. These impromptu moments of heavenly glow, where the sun is bouncing off the water in a way that makes him look like a slice of sunshine. Golden hour treats everyone right, but somehow it’s invested itself in him, making his freckles stand out and his hazel eyes glow.Fuck, she thinks, I might be falling. Drowning.“Are we done?” he playfully arches an eyebrow, and she can see that, even though his hands are up, he’s ready to retaliate if she decides that no, they’re not.“Depends,” she says, playing the middle man, “are we done throwing each other in the pool in the first place?”-Series of drabbles because ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Part One: Summer Nights In Fall

**Author's Note:**

> LITG has me feeling all types of ways. Anyway, this is shameless fluff because I've been missing Bobby. (What else is new?)
> 
> (Also her name is Selene)

“I can’t tell if that was really hot or really intimidating,” Bobby says as the group begins crossing the lawn to head back into the villa to prepare for the evening. Looking back, Selene can still see the fork, plate, and handful of crumbs left on the table where their cake used to be. She can feel him slide a hand into hers, and for a second she knows that she’s been dreaming this whole time because how could she ever get so lucky in real life?

“Why can’t it be both?” She suggests, squeezing his hand and reminding herself that, despite it all, this is real. They’re real. He’s real. “Like an action star.”

“I like that,” he beams that Bobby smile, all teeth, all laughter, all in it for a good time, “Selene the Mean, eater of cake and protector of the island.”

“Rescuing the pretty man in the dress from being trapped in the villa.”

“Oh, I get to wear Priya’s dress again?” He perks up immediately at the thought, and she lets out a lazy laugh, immediately regretting it as her stomach aches in protest. 

“God, that was a lot of cake,” she laments. Worth it, but at what cost?

In a split second, she feels his hand leave hers, only to snake around her bare midriff as the other winds under her legs. Before she knows it, he’s hoisted her up bridal-style and his warm chest is engulfing her. She can smell the lingering scent of flour and lemon on his apron, and there’s nothing she wants more than to never forget it. 

Looking up, she sees him concentrating, but playing it off as best he could. “My hero,” she jokes, and that must be all the reassurance he needs because the smile grows impossibly wider and he moves with even more purpose. They’re farther behind the rest of the group, and none of them seem to notice when Bobby takes a sharp turn from the group, the villa, and they begin moving even faster.

“Babe?” 

It’s the rush of going on a roller coaster for the first time in the dark. Those 10 seconds that feel like an hour as you climb slowly to the tallest point of the ride, and you know that a drop is coming soon but you don’t know when or how steep, only that it’s exciting. This is that moment, but happening in fast motion because suddenly Selene understands where they’re heading. 

“Don’t you dare.” 

Bobby doesn’t say anything back, but the little huff from his nose tells her she heard him. He just keeps moving towards the water. 

“Bobby, I swear-”

“I thought we were the fun couple,” he says, and all of a sudden he’s pushing off the patio and tucking his legs in as he vaults the two of them up...up...up. Down...down...down. 

After spending hours in the sun, the cool water of the pool is a welcome change. He’s let go of her by now, and instead of immediately begging forgiveness and carrying her out the way they came in, Bobby’s treading water with that shit-eating grin on his face, knowing for a fact that whatever happens next, it’ll all be in good fun. She’ll show him good fun. 

“After all the work I just did for you,” she sighs dramatically, standing opposite of him in the shallower end, “I prove my devotion, and you treat me like this. Chivalry truly is dead, isn’t it?”

“Babe-” she doesn’t let him finish, cutting him off with a heavy splash of water straight to the face. 

He stands for a minute, nodding a bit and squeezing his eyes, “I can’t say I didn’t deserve that… But-” another splash, almost as deserved as the first, “okay I get it-” one more, “-it won’t happen again-” and a final one for good measure. 

As he stands there, the pool water trailing down his face, she can’t help but think about how this is when he looks most beautiful. These impromptu moments of heavenly glow, where the sun is bouncing off the water in a way that makes him look like a slice of sunshine. Golden hour treats everyone right, but somehow it’s invested itself in him, making his freckles stand out and his hazel eyes glow. 

_ Fuck, _ she thinks, _ I might be falling. Drowning. _

“Are we done?” he playfully arches an eyebrow, and she can see that, even though his hands are up, he’s ready to retaliate if she decides that no, they’re not. 

“Depends,” she says, playing the middle man, “are we done throwing each other in the pool in the first place?”

“Seems like we are for today,” he says as he wades over, his arms coming to a close around her waist. She’s pressed flush against him, and she can feel the lack of eyes from the others like a weight off her back. Except for the cameras, she supposes. But at this point, they’re part of the shrubbery. 

“Hi, by the way,” she says, remembering their first day, the new-ness of it all.

“Hi.” His voice is low and sweet as cream, and she wants to hold it in her hand. Instead, though, she settles for bringing his face down to hers, letting their lips meet, and enjoying the moment. 

Back at home, the band she drums for had this one song, _ Summer Night in Fall, _ and she can hear the drumline in her ears. It’s rhythmic, like the beach beside them, and for a perfect second, they roll together like waves just starting to form, not yet crashing in on itself. 

“Boop,” he whispers, and instead of using his finger, he just nudges his nose against hers, and she can’t help but smile. She returns the favor and somehow his lips find their way to her cheek, then right up to her ear. 

“You know,” he says softly, and it sends shivers down her spine, makes the hair on her neck stand up, “I have to say, there _ was _ an ulterior motive for why we took this detour.” His hands have unlaced behind her back, instead situating themselves on her hips, and she’s finding it hard to focus. 

“Oh?” Is all she can manage out when his thumbs start tracing circles, dipping in and out and in and out of the pool. 

The left one rolls over the blue tie of her bikini and she thinks that, if she dies at that very moment, it would be just fine. 

“Now,” he says, and she can hear the smile in his voice, “because I know we both want to look nice for the recoupling tonight, we’re going to have to wash all of this chlorine out of our hair,”

“Mhmm,” she says, dropping her forehead to rest on his shoulder.

“And then, because _ I _ know you like to do your make-up before getting dressed, and your outfit of the day is going to have to dry, you’re going to find something else to wear while you get ready.”

“Such difficult times we live in,” she hums along, half paying attention to the words, half paying attention to the fact that the little circles he was drawing are slowly increasing in diameter.

“And I feel like-” he drops a kiss on her shoulder, “-there’s a really perfect t-shirt that’s, if I’m honest, quite comfortable and will be dearly missed by its old owner,” she feels a smile grow on her face, “but I think it would look so much better on you.” 

They stay there for another moment, content, before he once again lifts her up and carries her from the pool Baywatch Style. As he carries her back to the villa, to the warm shower she didn’t know she needed, she lets herself sink into his arms and think about how, after they yet again recouple, the next week will be just like this one, and hopefully the one after that, after that, after that.


	2. Part Two: Party Crasher; Nevermind Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bobby,” she says, interrupting Gary and praying she doesn’t sound strange, “fancy a chat?”
> 
> He looks at her, snapping from his thoughts, before glancing back at his lads briefly before stepping out of their little circle and walking alongside her as she head to the rooftop terrace. Because where else does one go when talking about the Deep Stuff?
> 
> There’s a moment of silence as the two sink into the seats, and Selene can’t help but think of how off it feels. Usually, he’s cracking jokes left and right, the sunniest one in the room. Just being near him felt warm, prophetic, right. 
> 
> Now all she feels is cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The working title for this chapter was "I sucked your dick don't ignore me."

Selene can hear drums. Not the gentle wave-crash beat of two weeks ago. Of cake and pools and two-person-showers and warm t-shirts that say stupid things like “just beat it” with little whisks underneath. This isn’t that song. 

This is  _ Party Crasher _ and she’s screaming the lyrics in her kitchen at 4 A.M. Her wooden spoon, spatula, and countertop is all the drumkit she needs to perform the best show ever done for no audience. She remembers that night well because it’s constant. It’s every relationship that ended on a sour note right before she shut the door and drank vodka straight from the bottle. It still tastes like bitter liquor washed down with whatever the nearest candy bar was. Usually Snickers. She was always good for Snickers. 

She wasn’t screaming right now, though. Instead of banging out the rhythm on her fake-marble counter, her hands are in balls by her thighs, unusually still. In all honesty, this isn’t much like any of those times at all, because she’s in a perfect position right now. She didn’t want to be with Lucas, so he found someone who did. She’s single. Bobby’s single. The perfect set up. 

So why the drums?

He didn’t even look at her. 

The group breaks apart, everyone clearly happy to be out of the contender for  **Worst Thing to Happen So Far ** and she can feel her girls start to move towards her and Lottie for comfort. No thanks. She doesn’t need a pity party right now. Maybe in 20 minutes, when the real damage is done. 

She makes her way over to Bobby, who’s not being his usual self and keeping the joke-cracking to minimal-to-none with Gary and Ibrahim. She can see him looking between Graham and Lucas, though she can’t read what’s going on inside his head. Only that it’s not paying attention to whatever Gary’s going on about. 

“I mean, I told her about my nan’s back-”

“Bobby,” she says, interrupting Gary and praying she doesn’t sound strange, “fancy a chat?”

He looks at her, snapping from his thoughts, before glancing back at his lads briefly before stepping out of their little circle and walking alongside her as she head to the rooftop terrace. Because where else does one go when talking about the Deep Stuff?

There’s a moment of silence as the two sink into the seats, and Selene can’t help but think of how off it feels. Usually, he’s cracking jokes left and right, the sunniest one in the room. Just being near him felt warm, prophetic, right. 

Now all she feels is cold. 

“You look fit, by the way,” he starts, ever the ice breaker, “I meant to say something earlier, but everything was just happening really fast and-”

“I stayed loyal,” she says, making a mental note to kick herself for it later. This isn’t how she wanted things to start. She just wanted a chat. Maybe that’s a lie. That’s probably a lie. 

“Oh?” Is all he says, his mouth doing that dumb little ‘I’m a fish, my mouth is open’ thing that it does and she’s going to go crazy. 

“I mean, shit, sorry,” she casts her eyes to the stars above, praying that some of Lottie’s habits have rubbed off on her and she’ll see a sign among them. Nothing. Stupid stars, “you know I’m garbage at this sort of thing. I just meant that while we were gone nothing happened between me and any of those other guys. I wanted you to know that.”

She hadn’t realized just how much that had been eating away at her. For the past few days, she’d been so worried about not knowing what he was up to that she didn’t even realize that she was worried about what  _ he _ thought was going on. She missed him. 

“Okay,” he says. Finally. “I mean, obviously Lucas didn’t so I guess I’m sorry about that-”

“Not for him.” Fuck. She’s never been great at going any deeper than surface level, but she didn’t think she was this hard to read. “I mean, I don’t care about him, or Blake, or whatever.” She looks at him and hopes he gets the clue. 

“Right,” he smiles, and it’s so small and personal in comparison to the large grin usually plastered on his face, meant to be shared with everyone. “Right.” And they sit in that for a second longer, and Selene doesn’t feel quite so cold anymore. 

“You know,” he says, and she doesn’t but oh, how she wants to, “while you were gone, we lads got a text with a video of you girls over in the other villa.”

“Same here. About you, obviously.”

“Obviously,” he nods, and she feels crazy but did he inch closer? “When we got it, there was this half-second of you nibbling on some other bloke’s ear, or something.” Not what she wanted to hear. 

“It was just part of a challenge.”

“In retrospect, that makes loads of sense,” he laughs and god she missed that laugh. “The thing is, it wasn’t even the clip that upset me. I mean, it stung, but what really got me was Lucas’ reaction.”

It’s Selene’s turn to be shocked, because of all people, why does he have the right to feel possessive?

“He was going on about how he couldn’t trust you and he should get to graft on the new girls and,” a shameful hand comes to rub the back of his neck, “I might’ve given him an earful for it.”

She has to suppress her laughter at the thought. She’d seen Bobby upset before, sure, but the idea of him fully blowing his lid was foreign. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he nods, “the whole speech about the fact that you hadn’t wanted to be coupled up with him in the first place, and how he had no right which, I guess if we’re going by the official rules isn’t  _ technically  _ correct, but none the less. I think,” he’s blushing now, and she doesn’t think she’s ever seen something more endearing, “I think that a part of me was mad at him for going off the rails in the recoupling, yeah, but there was another part of me that was sort of, I dunno, projecting? I mean,” he looks her in the eyes, “if you want to graft on someone else, by all means, I would never want to be some kind of blockade to you. But,” the eye contact breaks, “after that goodbye, well, I guess I just thought that we were- it’s really dumb. I guess I thought we were going to be there for each other after it was all said and done.”

That was, word for word, the exact thing she didn’t know she’d been needing to hear for the past few days. Without thinking twice, she surged forward, taking his face in her hands and letting their lips touch. Sweeter than she could’ve ever remembered and tasting like lemonade. 

“I really missed you,” she whispers, not even knowing if it was for him or herself. 

“I missed you, too,” he says as he leaves a kiss on her cheek, “so-” another, “unbelievably-” another, “much.”

The frantic drumming has subsided, now something once again rolling, calm, familiar.  _ Nevermind Wishes  _ is the name of the song, she thinks. Doesn’t know. Too distracted to investigate further. 

“I have a confession to make,” he whispers to her as if he’s afraid to break the bubble surrounding them, blocking them from the drama down on the grass bellow. “I know that I’m the coolest, most confident guy in the villa-”

“And humble,” she adds. 

“So humble,” he presses another kiss to her lips, and she’s not oblivious to the way he’s pulling her closer. Her left leg over his. “But I did think that maybe after everything, you know...” he trails off, and she slides fully into his lap, her arms twisting around his neck, enjoying the way he’s trying to multitask between kissing and having a serious conversation. “I’m just glad you’re with me, is all. I’ll be honest, the past few days I’ve… I’ve just been a proper mess.” He pulls his head back to look fully at her, his eyes soft. “I thought about you a lot. Missed you. I didn’t even notice that apparently some of the other girls had tried grafting on me.” 

“I-” you try. Stop. Start. Rinse. Repeat. “I missed you, too.” 

“Maybe,” he says, and you feel his hand lace through yours, “maybe, seeing as we’re both single, you and I could unofficially couple up?” After a moment he hastily adds, “If you want that, of course.”

“I would like that.” You nod, hoping you don’t come across as mad. “I would like that quite a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, as much as I love my favorite Mellon Boy, can't say I'm a fan of the tela-novella style amnesia arc we're going through with him rn. 
> 
> Anyway, as with the last chapter, I'm a try-hard and have reference songs for each of the "songs" in the chapter. If this keeps up I'll have a whole playlist. 
> 
> Party Crasher - Shimmer by Fuel   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rZwSqX6J5hs
> 
> Nevermind Wishes - Volcanic Love by The Aces  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOlVELlP2jk
> 
> (come say hi on Tumblr @ella-and-her-art or have a chat in the comments)

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the Song with the Drums(tm) was definitely meant to sound like Beach by San Cisco. Linked below:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pl2L-ldozI
> 
> (If you want, follow me on tumblr @ella-and-her-art. I post too much LITG stuff).


End file.
